


Everything's Changed

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Haymitch have a talk over breakfast about what Victor's can and can't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Peeta was over an hour late for breakfast. For the first time in months Haymitch woke up without fresh coffee and bread. He was concerned the kid might be sick but since he yelled at him to leave him alone every morning maybe he finally took a hint. He put on his own pot of coffee and started to fry eggs when he heard his door open. The kid was carrying two loaves of dark pumpernickel always a sign he was in a bad mood. That usually meant a fight with his mother or moping over Katniss but today it looked like something more.

“How do you take your eggs? Haymitch asked.

“Sunnyside up.

Haymitch smiled it was such a Peeta response. “If you want to eat now it’s scrambled.

“That’s fine.

They ate in silence for ten minutes before Haymitch cracked. “Okay, Kid what happened?

“School started today.

‘”Okay.”

“I went and….they wouldn’t let me stay.

“Why did you go to school? As a Victor you’re excused from school and work. You live a life of leisure.

Peeta frowned. “I knew I didn’t have to go to school. I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed.

Haymitch sipped his coffee. It never crossed his mind to say anything to the boy. Most Victors were so screwed up the first year they barely left their beds.

“You’re a man Peeta. A man who has killed. You can’t sit in a room with kids. Do you really want to listen to that rebellion crap in history class?

“I thought….I mean I didn’t plan to stay the whole term with the Victory Tour and everything. I just thought I could have my last…first day of school. The principal looked at me like I was crazy. He told me it was illegal. Illegal? I mean what if I want to bake cakes in the bakery for my Dad is that illegal?

Haymitch sighed. “If anyone finds out about it….Yes.

“What am I going to do all day Haymitch? After breakfast I take a walk, go to town, buy a few things and then watch TV.  
“You live an exciting life Kid. After breakfast I go to the Hob, get drunk, eat, and then pass out.

“I stayed in the school yard. Peeta said. “I saw Prim. The lower grades start school later. I was looking at her friends, then at the boys. Then I was trying to guess which ones were from the Seam and town. Who was most likely to be….

“Stop it Kid. This is why you don’t go to school. From now on the school, playground, park are all off limits.

Peeta laughed. “Are you grounding me?

“Yes, until further notice. It’s for your own good, you’ll thank me when you grow up.

“Yes Sir. My brother graduates this year. Am I allowed to go to the ceremony? Peeta said lightly

“You’ll probably be in the Capitol. Haymitch wished he could take the words back. “I mean…..unless the games are really short we usually miss graduations. He said. “Did Katniss take Prim to school?

“No.

“Smart girl. I took my kid brother to his last day of school. I didn’t try to go in like you but…..seeing all those kids and realizing that at least one if not two of them would be dead next year. I ran home and cried. My mother tried to calm me down but….I didn’t know how to explain it. My brother brought a bunch of kids home after school to see the Victor’s Village. I took off to the Hob and bought my first bottle of liquor.

“I don’t want to do that Haymitch.”

“So I don’t have a new drinking buddy?

“No. I don’t want to forget.

Haymitch sighed. “That will change.

“I hope not. So how am I going to fill my days?

“They recommend Victors get hobbies. Too many of us are addicts. Do you like to write, draw, dance?

“Paint. I always liked to paint but I never had time.

“There you go.”

“What do you do…besides drink?

“Nothing.

“Is there anything you’d like to do?

“I play chess in the Capitol, with Finnick, Chaff, Mags.

“I never played chess. Would you teach me?

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “You’re going to move in with me aren’t you?

Peeta smiled looking more like himself. “Nah, but since I’m grounded I need to do something to pass the time.

“All right Kid. I’ll teach you but no more than one game a day. Anything else will interfere with my drinking.

“Thanks Dad.

“Don’t aggravate me or you won’t have a breakfast partner.

“All right Haymitch. I’ll be good.

Haymitch poured liquor in his mug. The kid was too good, that was his problem.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Haymitch talks with Peeta he realizes he's in over his head. He goes looking for Mentoring advice.

Haymitch kept Peeta company until early afternoon. He finally sent him off to buy art supplies and promised he’d stop by tonight and begin to teach him chess. He realized he was in over his head. He knocked on the Everdeen house. Katniss’ mother Calla answered. 

“Haymitch, come in. I’m afraid Katniss isn’t home she’s out…grocery shopping.

Haymitch sighed. That was code for hunting in the damn woods. The girl needed to learn to go to the butcher and…..at least she’d be gone for a while. He said. “Actually I wasn’t looking for Katniss, this is going to sound strange but can I use your phone? Mine is broken.

“Of course. 

“The calls are long distance, I’ll pay you.

Calla laughed. “Don’t you dare, it’s the very least we can do. We never use it anyway, it’s in the library. Is your house laid out the same as ours?

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been to another Victor’s house…at least in 12. Houses are different depending on the district.

Calla nodded. “Well, I’ve asked Katniss to invite you over for dinner but she says you’re always so busy.

Katniss never said a word to him at least that he could remember but most days he was passed out on the floor. He wasn’t going to cause the kid aggravation. “I like to keep to myself. I’m not used to people.

“It must be a change for you. The library is right down the hall.

“Thank you. He found the phone and called Effie.

“Hello Sweetheart. Listen I need a phone number for Mags Cohen.

Calla knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop but she was so curious.

“I know she’s unlisted but I need to speak with her. Do you have Finnick’s number? Good, good…he scribbled it down. Sweetheart, why do you have Finnick’s number? Do I need to be worried? He chuckled and said. “I didn’t mean anything by that, I know my girl is……look I’m not at home so…I’ll have my phone fixed and call you tomorrow.

Calla blushed. She had no idea he had a relationship with the Escort. She was afraid to move and be caught listening in.

 

He dialed another number. “Finnick? It’s Haymitch, I need to talk to Mags about Mentoring. I’m not at home I’m borrowing the Everdeen phone, can I have her number? Oh, she’s having lunch with you, great can I talk to her?

“Hi Mags, look I had a problem with the boy today. School started and he went. I know he’s not allowed but I didn’t tell him that. Mags don’t yell at me, I didn’t think about it. He’s very upset and needs something to occupy his time. Yes, I meet with him every day, we have breakfast together. He doesn’t get on that great with his family, they are shutting him out, you know Victor distance. I told him to take up a hobby and I’ve forbidden him to go to the school, playground or park. Yes, he’s taking me seriously. I used my serious Mentor voice and I’m going to teach him how to play chess but what else should I do? No Mags, I haven’t told either one of them what the Capitol requires, I figure that can wait until showtime. No sense destroying their innocence in advance. No he’s not talking to the girl…..he’s….hurt. Yes, I know I have to fix that before the tour. Damn it Mags, I need help not to get yelled at like I’m the sixteen year old. Mags, you may be old enough to be my mother but don’t treat me like a child. I am not raising my voice to you….well okay I am and I apologize but…okay, okay, I’ll spend more time with him. No the girl is fine, she doesn’t need anything. Thanks Mags. I’m going to install my phone this week so…can I call you at home? “Great, could you give the number to Effie? I’ll lose it, that’s why, she’s very discreet. Talk to you soon. He hung up and Calla hurried down the hallway. He found her in the living room knitting.

“Thanks for letting me use the phone.

“No problem. Calla said crisply. “You know Katniss should get equal attention. She won the games too.

Haymitch was completely confused. “Equal attention? What are you talking about?

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you have breakfast with Peeta every day and in three months you’ve never eaten with us. Katniss needs to learn how to be a Mentor just as much as Peeta.

‘I’m not teaching him how to be a Mentor. He’s having a rough time. His family doesn’t know how to deal with a…..murderer.

“Haymitch, that’s a terrible thing to say.

“It’s the truth. He and his mother didn’t get along before the Games so…..it’s hard. Besides it’s not a choice. The kid comes over and force feeds me. I should call the Peacekeepers for breaking and entering but….he’s just a boy and he reminds me of…

“Your little brother?”

“Yes. Listen, I have to go.

“Katniss won’t confide in us. Calla said. She won’t let us see her cry, she shoves pillows in her mouth to muffle the screams. She needs to talk to another Victor.

“She has to come to me. 

“She’ll never do that.”

“Then she’s handling it fine on her own. She has you and her baby sister. I was fine when I had my family it was only after….Peeta needs someone. It should be Katniss but he feels so damn betrayed.

Calla’s face went flush with anger. “She had no idea, she has no idea about boys. She’s…almost more immature than Prim when it comes to that.

Haymitch shrugged. “I believe you but….it’s not like he’s a ladies man. I don’t even know if he kissed anyone before the Games. Katniss has you, Peeta feels like he has no one.

“Katniss never needed me and when she did I let her down. She was always much closer to her father. That’s why she might listen to a man, just don’t forget her. She needs help for her Victory Tour too.

Haymitch patted her shoulder. “All right. I see her around in the Hob a couple of times a week, I’ll…..buy her lunch, see if she needs to talk.

Calla sniffled. ‘Thank you. It means a lot.

Haymitch sighed. He thought mentoring kids who died was hard, he had no idea how hard it was to bring them home.


End file.
